conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Lecrotia
This Nation is Part of The Nearly Real World. The Republic of Lecrotia, or Lecrotia (Italian: Repubblica di Lecrozia, /le'krɔ:tsja/, or Lecrozia; Maltese: Repubblika ta' Lekrozja); Lecrotian; Repüblikke Lekrôtzja, /le'krɔ:tsja/), is a nation in Europe; it is the 2nd Italian-speaking country in the Europe. Etymology The name comes from the ancient Roman provinces of Livia and Cruces. When Latin evolved to Vulgar Italian, the names morphed into Levecrucia, which evolved into modern-day Lecrozia. Geography Lecrotia is an archipelago in the Tyrrhenian Sea, composed of two islands: Scallica, which is the biggest, and Nüsküberg. The islands share maritime border with the Italian Peninsula to the east, Sardinia to the west, Sicily to the south. The highest mount is the Haaberg (1,257 mt.), located in the Gböörg Mountain Range. The river Staglione is the longest river of the nation (93,5 km), while the most relevant lake is the Bergslaħ, located next to the Haaberg. Climate The climate is prevalently Mediterranean in the center and in the south, while in the Northern strip, (most of District of Ghlainn) the climate is humid subtropical. The winter temperatures tend from an average of 8°C (46°F) to 12°C (53-54°F), and the summer temperatures vary from 21°C (69-70°F) to 28°C (82°F), sometimes touching 32°C (89-90°F). History During 450 B.C., the Celts invaded the area around the the Ghlainn Plain and some of them stayed in that area, settling first in the village of Tíodáich; around 15 years after settling to the territory, the Gallainic Kingdom was founded. The nation saw its period of glory and territorial expansions during the 1st century B.C., followed by a period of uncontrollable decadence, further worsened by the period around 0 A.D. Following the Roman-Celtic conflicts, the territory including Nüsküberg and Scallica (then controlled by the Gallainics) was given to the Roman Empire. Following the split of the Roman Empire in 395 A.D., the three islands were assigned to the Western Roman Empire. After the Western Roman Empire ceased to exist and the Battle of Isonzo, Lecrotia was invaded by the Ostrogothics; they dominated the territory until 553, with the Battle of Mons Lactarius; after that battle, the Byzantine Empire quickly conquered the two islands. From 1324 to 1794, Lecrotia was a territory of the Kingdom of Sardinia until the War of Independence. After the war, the MIIA Lieutenant Ercole Como inaugurated the birth of the Republic. In 1812, with the death of Como, the General Urbano Turchi took power. In 1926, four years after the advent of Fascism in Italy, the government decided to guard the main cities and the national coastlines, in fear of a possible Italian invasion. In the same year, from the Giorno D (R-day, which is July 5th), all vehicles switched from left-hand traffic to right-hand traffic. However, RHD vehicles were not produced until 1927. In 1939, the weak parliamentarian system was dropped in favor of a semi-presidential system, which still stands today. Two years later, in 1941, during the Italian invasion of Lecrotia, the Italians, aided by the FNFL, invaded Nüsküberg and made it Governorate. They also occupied good part of the eastern coastline and the town of Forte Tirrenico, but the Lecrotian Army (then led by General Arrigo Bonfalotti) prevented them from reaching the Ghlainn Plain and Castelmagno. The invasion ended in 1943, with the Italian Army getting defeated and its soldiers had two fates: either getting sent back to Italy or being tried and later sent to prison. One year later, the most important hierarchs of the FNFL were tried for treason to the fatherland and later executed, while its members faced a 10-year sentence. Within 1945, the invaded land was passed back to the Lecrotian Government (led by Giulio Sparacelli). A major national currency reform was adopted in 1952, when the Florin was decimalized and substituted by the Second Florin. In 1986, a coup d'état was attempted, by the far-right-wing movement Alleanza Lecroziana, with Franco Torrignini as leader. The coup failed, Torrignini was arrested and his movement got disbanded by the then-president Mario Loggia (PCL). In 2004, Lecrotia entered the Schengen zone. Politics Lecrotia is a presidential republic, with the President holding judiciary and executive powers and the Parliament holding the legislative one. The Presidential and Vice Presidential terms last 6 years since the election. Both positions can decide to run for 3 times. The Vice President presides over the Great Council and has the power to vote in the Council or in the Representatives' Chamber if there is a tie, but not in both at the same time. He/She can also become President pro tempore, in case the President is unable to serve (international travel, illness, impeachment, death of the President, etc.), until further election is called. The Parliament is divided into Great Council (upper) and the Representatives' Chamber (lower). While the two chambers are completely separated, a President of the Parliament is elected by a quadriennial committee (Italian: comitato quadriennale, composed of all 93 members of the Parliament) every four years. He/She has the function to approve or refuse a law, along with the President and the Vice President. Sports Soccer is the main sports in Lecrotia; there is a football team. Although, is becoming increasingly popular, with a creation of a national stock car racing league. Basketball is also popular and appreciated in Lecrotia. Media All national television networks are operated by LTN, local ones are independent or owned by other media companies. Demographics The national census was officially applied in 1958; prior to then, it was up to the local entities. The census is updated when a new president is elected. As of the 2012 census, the population of Lecrotia was 2,197,395. Cities In Lecrotia, a city is a village with more than 30,000 inhabitants. 1. Castelmagno: 721,656 2. Caislán: 577,500 3. Garmino: 452,265 4. Baretta: 106,872 5. Ianussia: 67,368 6. Fjodelđorpf/Fiedelburg: 47,346 Towns In Lecrotia, a town is a village with more than 5,000 inhabitants and less than 30,000 inhabitants. 7. Stridello: 27,972 8. Quattrocastelli: 15,633 9. Lüxđorpf/Lussopoli: 11,259 10. Cantagallo: 7,692 11. Bargalli: 7,260 12. Gradaro: 7,053 Religion Other images Flag of Lecrotia.svg|Lecrotia's Flag during war period Lecrotia Passport.png|Passport Other languages *Lekrôtzjali *Italiano Category:Lecrotia Nearly Real World Category:TheMaster001's stuff Category:Worlds Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth Category:Regions Category:Country